Mega Man: The Cross Over Portals
by KeokiFirebird
Summary: Chapter 2 IS UP!!!!! This is a Crossover humor fic. Some of our fav. Mega Man type characters are trying to live their live, and people show up through portals, wierd people. R/R Please
1. Chapter 1

Hello all This is keoki ::scratches the back of his head:: Oh YEA! Everything Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Mega Man Legends related, belongs to Capcom, Viva La Capcom!  
  
Hope you enjoy, Review Please!!! ( ::keoki leaves::  
  
  
  
Mega Man and Proto Man were dueling when suddenly a portal appeared in between them.  
  
Mega Man: Huh?  
  
Proto Man: What gives?  
  
Suddenly a girl with brown hair walks in. Behind her a large yellow and black robot, that has its limbs connected to what seemed a large round eye thing. The girl dusts off her black jacket, and pink shirt.  
  
Tron Bonne: I told you the mother lode isn't here Bon Bonne!  
  
Bon Bonne: Babuuuu!!!  
  
Mega Man stands there as Proto Man walks around the suspicious two.  
  
Proto Man: Psst ::he whispers to Mega Man:: Do you know them?"  
  
Mega Man: ::he shakes his head:: Hey! Who are you?  
  
The Bonnes look at the two standing in front of them. Both of them jump in the air freaking out, and start to conspire.  
  
Tron Bonne: Its that BLUE BOY!!!  
  
Proto Man: ::looks at Mega Man:: I thought you didn't know them!  
  
Mega Man: ::still looking at the two newcomers:: I don't!  
  
Tron Bonne: ::points to Mega Man:: Alright blue boy! I'm stopping you this time. ::she looks around:: Uh? Bon Bonne?  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu?  
  
Tron Bonne: Where's the Gustaff?  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu Babuuu!  
  
Tron Bonn: ::looks down:: Oh. repairs. ::she jumps up and clenches her fist:: Doesn't matter, I'll stop you anyway!  
  
Proto Man: ::looks at the two weirdos, then back to Mega Man:: Have fun! ::starts to walk away to the nearest wall.::  
  
Mega Man: ::turns to Proto Man:: Your not helping me?  
  
Proto Man: Pfft ::he slaps his hand forward:: They want you! Not me. ::leans agains the wall and crosses his arms::  
  
Mega Man: ::looks down and back up:: Who are you!?  
  
Tron Bonne: ::looks at him in a confused look:: Mega Man don't you know me? ::she turns around a tweedles her thumbs:: Then he doesn't feel what I feel..  
  
Mega Man: How did you know my name?  
  
Suddenly another portal appears. Out comes X and Zero.  
  
Zero: Dude I told you Sigma isn't this way!  
  
X: Whatever, lets look around anyway.  
  
When the two maverick hunters turn to look, everyone is looking at them with a weird face.  
  
X: Uh why are you all looking at us?  
  
Tron Bonne: Do you want to fight too!!!!::she jumps up and clenches her fist::  
  
Zero: :: looks at X, and starts to walk away:: Have fun!  
  
X: Your not helping me?  
  
Zero: They want you. ::he finds a space right next to Proto Man, he leans against the wall and crosses his arms.::  
  
X: ::walks to Mega Man:: Your short!  
  
Mega Man: Don't call me short ::he aims his buster at X::  
  
X: ::X aims his x buster at megaman as his hand goes in the x buster:: Your to pint sized to be a maverick hunter.  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
X and Mega Man look at Bon Bonne.  
  
X and Mega Man: Whats wrong with . it?  
  
Tron Bonne: Don't call him an it, that's my brother!!  
  
Suddenly Zero starts laughing, then Proto Man bursts into to laughter as well  
  
Bon Bonne: ::with mean eyes:: Babuuu!!  
  
Proto Man and Zero look at each other, and start to laugh again  
  
Zero: ::prances up to Bon Bonne:: Babbu! Babbuuu!! Babbuuubububu!! ::starts making faces at Bon Bonne::  
  
Proto Man: ::falls to the floor laughing:: Babu! ::he could barely say it while laughing::  
  
X and Mega Man look at each other then walk to the side to stay away from what could happen.  
  
Bon Bonne raises his huge fist in the air, but before he could swing. Roll skips in!  
  
Roll: Brothers! I'm here!  
  
Mega Man: ::smiles to Roll:: Hey Roll!  
  
Proto Man: ::still laughing on the floor:: Babu!  
  
Roll: ::looks at Proto Man:: whats wrong with him?  
  
Mega Man and X shrug.  
  
Suddenly a portal appears, and out comes Roll Volnut.  
  
Roll Volnut:: Hey MegaMan! ::she looks at Mega Man::  
  
Suddenly she realizes everyone is looking at her.  
  
Roll Volnut: ::blink::  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Roll Volnut ::blink::  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Roll Volnut: ::blink::  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Roll Volnut: Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
Roll: Hey what gives! ::she walks around Roll Volnut:: Why do you look like me?.. Kinda.  
  
Roll Volnut: I'm not a robot though! ::looks at Roll:  
  
Roll and Roll Volnut: Mega Man Help! She's copying me!  
  
Mega Man: ::slaps his face and shakes his head:: What did I do to deserve this?  
  
X: ::watches Zero:: Zero quit it!  
  
Zero: ::prances around Bon Bonne:: Babu! Babu! Babu! Baaabbbuuuuu!!!  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Zero: Babu!  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Zero: Babu!  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Zero: Babu!  
  
X: Zero stop acting like a kid!  
  
Zero: ::making faces at Bon Bonne:: Why not? Its funny! Watch! ::he turns to Bon Bonne:: Hey stupid!  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Zero: What? ::he said half laughing::  
  
Bon Bonne: Babbuuu Babuu!  
  
Zero: I don't understand, can you repeat that  
  
Proto man rolls around on the ground still laughing his little lug nuts off.  
  
Bon Bonne: ::with mean eyes:: BABU!!!  
  
Zero: Sorry I can't make out what your saying can you speak in another language?  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Zero: Lets try in English!  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Zero: French?  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Zero: Italian?  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Zero: How abnout German?  
  
Bon Bonne: Babuuuuu!!!!!!!!! ::jumps around furiously waving his arms in the air::  
  
Zero: ::falls to the floor laughings, and starts to roll where Proto Man is doing the same  
  
X: ::shakes his head:: I can't believe I know him  
  
Suddenly a portal appears, and out of the portal comes Mega Man Volnut with Data tagging along  
  
Everyone except Mega Man Volnut:..  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::looks around to see everyone looking at him, then two other guys start to laugh while rolling on the ground.:: Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
Roll and Roll Volnut: Mega Man? ::they look at Mega Man Volnut:: Mega Man? ::they look at Mega Man:: Mega Man? ::they look at Mega Man Volnut:: Mega Man?  
  
Mega Man and Mega Man Volnut: WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Roll and Roll Volnut fall to the floor and start to cry.  
  
Roll and Roll Volnut: Which is MY Mega Man! ::crying::  
  
Tron Bonne: ::kicks both of them in the face:: Shut up! You whining. UGH!  
  
Mega Man and Mega Man Volnut: ::aiming there busters at Tron:: Don't hurt Roll!!!  
  
Tron Bonne: ::starts to slowly walk backwards:: Sorry uh.. Megaman.s  
  
X: ::looking at both Mega Mans:: You guys are small!  
  
Mega Man and Mega Man Volnut: No were not! ::they run at X::  
  
X: ::X jumps over them, and lands behind them:: Hey little ones, leave me alone before you get hurt.  
  
Suddenly Zero rolls around tripping X onto his back.  
  
Mega Man: ::laughing::  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Data what's going on?  
  
Data: ::dancing::  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::looks at Data::  
  
Data: ::dancing::  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::looks at Data::  
  
Data: ::dancing::  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::looks at Data:: OKAY ALREADY!!!  
  
Mega Man: ::walks over to Data, and kicks him:: Funny little monkey thingy  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::aims buster at Mega Man:: Hey!  
  
Suddenly three portals appear. Out comes Dr. Wily, Sigma, and Mega Man Juno.  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Dr. Wily, Sigma, and Mega Man Juno: Why is everyone looking at us?  
  
Dr. Wily: ::laughing:: MUHAHAHA ::goes to point at Mega Man:: I got you.. Now? Wait there's three.  
  
Sigma and Mega Man Juno: ::they shrug and start playing Patty Cake:: Patty Cake! Patty Cake Bakers Man  
  
Dr. Wily: ::turns to Sigma and Mega Man Juno:: Hey! Can I play?  
  
Sigma and Mega Man Juno: NO! Patty Cake! Patty Cake! Mega Man: ::jumps at Mega Man Volnut:: Get out of here!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::jumps at Mega Man:: You get out!  
  
Mega Man and Mega Man Volnut start to roll around on the ground fighting.  
  
Dr. Wily: ::starts to cry:: I WANNA PLAY!!!  
  
Bon Bonne: ::walks up to Dr. Wily:: Babuu!  
  
Dr. Wily: ::stops crying:: Huh?  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Dr. Wily: I don't understand what you speak of?  
  
Tron Bonne: He saying if you want to play!!!  
  
Dr. Wily: ::smiling now:: Yes I do!  
  
Dr. Wily and Bon Bonne start to play Patty Cake.  
  
Dr. Wily: Patty Cake! Patty Cake! Bakers Man!  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu! Babu! Ba Babu!  
  
Suddenly a Portal Appears and starts to suck Tron Bonne and Bon Bonne in.  
  
Tron Bonne: ::falling into the portal:: AHHHH!! HELP!  
  
Bon Bonne: ::flying away fom Dr. Wily:: BABU!!! ::gets sucked into the portal  
  
With a pop! The portal disappeared  
  
Dr. Wily: ::starts to cry:: I was playing Patty Cake  
  
Zero and Proto Man walk up to Dr. Wily.  
  
Zero: Do I know you?  
  
Proto Man: Whats up doc?  
  
Dr. Wily: ::with tears in his eyes, he glances at both of them:: Uh..  
  
Suddenly a portal appears, and starts to suck X and Zero.  
  
Zero: NO!!! I WANNA KNOW!!!::gets sucked into the portal::  
  
X: Bye little guys ::gets sucked in as well::  
  
Mega Man and Mega Man Volnut: SHUT UP! ::they clench their fists::  
  
Roll and Roll Volnut are currently pulling each others hair in an effort to make one look different in than the other.  
  
Roll: Now I have more hair than you!!!  
  
Roll Volnut: Oh YEA! ::lunges herself to Roll:: Maybe I need some more ::rips off hair from Roll's head::  
  
Another portal appears and sucks in Roll Volnut.  
  
Roll: ::jumps in the air to attack Volnut's hair, but falls on the floor: OWW!!!  
  
Mega Man: ::running to Roll:: Are you ok?  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::kicks Mega Man in the head:: Your copy cat hurt my Roll!  
  
They start fighting, rolling around the ground.  
  
Dr. Wily, Sigma, and Mega Man Juno: Paper, Rock, Scissors!  
  
Mega Man Juno: I win!  
  
Dr. Wily: You cheated!  
  
Mega Man Juno: No!  
  
Sigma: Uh Wily, he didn't  
  
Dr. Wily: Yes he did! Paper always beats Rock and Scissors!!!  
  
Sigma and Juno sigh.  
  
Suddenly a portal appears, and starts to suck up Mega Man Volnut, but by mistake took Mega Man with him.  
  
Mega Man: NOOO!!!::his voice dies down as he is sucked in::  
  
Proto Man: ::scratches the back o his head:: Oh well ::He shrugs::  
  
Roll: ::looking at Dr. Wily, Sigma, and Mega Man Juno prancing around with their arms around each others shoudler:: I think something is wrong with them ::she points to the rather happy group::  
  
Three portals appear and suck each villain respectively to their own portal.  
  
Mega Man Juno: Bye!  
  
Sigma: Buh Bye!  
  
Dr. Wily: Bye Bye!  
  
When the portals disappear, Proto Man walks up to Roll and helps her up.  
  
Proto Man: So what do we do now?  
  
Roll: ::shrugs, already forgetting about Mega Man:: I dun know  
  
Proto Man: Lets go get something to eat.  
  
Roll and Proto Man walk away from the scene. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope ya enjoy my new chapter, I don't own anything but a mega man toy and few games. None the less that has nothing to do with rights ownership Viva La Capcom!  
  
Mega Man Juno: Oh I'm so bored! ::he looks around and throws himself on the ground making a dust angel on the floor:: I wish I could play patty cake again.  
  
The room looks very futuristic with metal walls and floor. A large flat computer screen is situated on one end of the room on a wall. A computer panel is situated under the screen. Seems to be some kind of controls.  
  
Mega Man Juno: ::stands up and faces the computer screen:: Oh well another day with no visitors, but at least I get to destroy the carbons! ::smiles from the thought of not being bored::  
  
Suddenly a door opens and in comes Mega Man Volnut.  
  
Mega Man Volnut: I'm here to stop you.  
  
Mega Man Juno: Ah! It is you Trigger.  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::looks around:: Who?  
  
Mega Man Juno: You!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: No I'm Mega Man!  
  
Mega Man Juno: That is correct you are Mega Man, Trigger.  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Yes I'm Mega Man, so who's Trigger?  
  
Mega Man Juno: You.  
  
Mega Volnut: Me?  
  
Mega Man Juno: Yes!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Are you sure?  
  
Mega Man Juno: It appears you have lost you memory. Mega Man Trigger.  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::looks around:: Who's Trigger?  
  
Mega Man Juno: You!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::giggles:: I thought you would know more than that! ::starts to laugh louder::  
  
Mega Man Juno: What do you mean by that?  
  
Mega Man Volnut: My last name is Volnut silly!  
  
Mega Man Juno: Don't call me silly Trigger.  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::bursts into laughter::  
  
Mega Man Juno: What's so funny Trigger?  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::drops to the floor laughing::  
  
Data walks in dancing his way to the center of the room.  
  
Data: ::dancing::  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::laughing::  
  
Mega Man Juno: Could you two stop that!  
  
Data: ::dancing:: I think you stop Mega Man Juno!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::jumps up and gets serious.:: Your right!  
  
Mega Man Juno: Anyways! As I was saying! Trigger I will ::suddenly is interrupted by Mega Man Volnut laughing again:: Hmph!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Yes ::laughs:: I'm sorry ::Laughs a little more :: Continue::says laughing::  
  
Mega Man Juno: I will purge this island from the carbons.  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Purge?  
  
Mega Man Juno: Yes purge!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: What does that mean?  
  
Mega Man Juno: It means to purge! It is a verb! I use it in the sentence purge the carbons.  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Verb? Carbons? Is this a cereal?  
  
Data: ::still dancing::  
  
Mega Man Juno: ::slaps his forehead:: And he is supposed to stop me.  
  
Suddenly a portal appears and in comes Zero.  
  
Everyone looks at Zero, Zero blinks.  
  
Zero: Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
Data: ::dancing::  
  
Zero: ::walks up to Mega Man Juno:: I think I remember you!  
  
Mega Man Juno: You do?  
  
Zero: Yea! Your that pansy playing patty cake ::lifts Juno's arm and inspects the robot:: What the heck are you made of?  
  
Mega Man Juno: Do not look at my under arms!  
  
Zero: ::shrugs:: Oh look! ::looks at Mega Man Volnut:: Its mega shrimp!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Take that back! ::aims bustyer at Zero::  
  
Zero: C'mon kid! ::slaps his hand forward in the air:: Don't think you can retire me.  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::scratches his head:: Retire? Is that another cereal?  
  
Everyone looks at Mega Man Volnut.  
  
Mega Man Juno: I do miss playing patty cake.  
  
Zero: Pansy!  
  
Mega Man Juno: Leave me alone!!!  
  
Suddenly a portal appears. A figure walks out of the portal and takes shape. It is Proto Man.  
  
Zero: HEY! Its you! ::walks up to Proto Man:: Good to know I'm not the only normal guy here!  
  
Proto Man: Hey there! Never got you name?  
  
Zero: Its Zero. Dude you remember that stupid reploid thing that always said-  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu!  
  
Proto Man and Zero burst into laughter on the floor.  
  
Tron Bonne: Leave my brother alone!  
  
Tiesel Bonne: Alright sis! Lets take the treasure and leave! ::clenches his fist in triumph::  
  
Zero: ::stands up:: Who's the green Joker?  
  
Tiesel Bonne: Do you dare insult ME!!! Tiesel Bonne! Leader of the BONNES!!!  
  
Zero: Uh, yea.  
  
Proto Man: I have your back. ::says in laughter::  
  
Bon Bonne: Babu! BABBUU!! ::says in a threatning manner::  
  
Tron Bonne: Me too!  
  
Zero: Uh what?  
  
Proto Man: What did you mean by me too?  
  
Tron Bonne: You heard my brother!  
  
Zero: ::looks at Proto Man:: she's right.  
  
Proto Man: Nods, well I guess we must express our understandings.  
  
Zero and Proto Man: BABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!  
  
Bon Bonne: ::runs away crying::  
  
Tiesel Bonne: Now look at what you've done! My little brother is crying!  
  
Zero: Now look at what you've done!  
  
Proto Man: My little brother is crying!  
  
They both fall to the floor laughing. In the midst of all this Mega Man Volnut and Mega Man Juno, start to eat popcorn. Data just continues dancing.  
  
Mega Man Juno: I almost forgot about the purging.  
  
Proto Man: Huh? Cereal?  
  
Zero: Oh Cool! I'm kinda hungry. ::thinks for a second:: Am I supposed to eat cereal?  
  
Proto Man: ::shrugs::  
  
Data: ::dancing::  
  
Mega Man Juno: Enough with the cereal. Be rid of all Carbons!  
  
Suddenly a portal appears. Dr. Wily comes out.  
  
Mega Man Juno: OH BOY!!! PATTY CAKE!!!  
  
Dr. Wily: ::looks at the screaming pansy:: PATTY CAKE!!!  
  
They run up to each other and play patty cake.  
  
Mega Man Juno and Dr. Wily: Patty Cake! Patty Cake! Bakers Man!  
  
Zero and Proto man look and chuckle a little bit.  
  
Zero: Lets pay!  
  
Proto Man: Yea! ::laughs while saying it:: Ready?  
  
Zero: Ready!  
  
Zero and Proto Man: Patty Cake! Patty Cake! ::they start to prance around shouting:: Bakers Man! Bake me a Cake!  
  
Mega Man Juno and Dr. Wily: As fast as you can! ::they look at the prancing freaks:: Are you mocking us? ::they say in chorus::  
  
Zero: No! This would be mocking you!  
  
Proto Man ::watches::  
  
Zero: I'm! What's your names? ::pointing to Juno and Wily::  
  
Mega Man Juno: Juno  
  
Mega Man Volnut: ::laughs:: What about Trigger!  
  
Mega Man Juno: Shut up!  
  
Tiesel and Tron start to leave slowly with a large multi-colored refractor. Then they run quickly out of there unnoticed.  
  
Zero: I'm Juno! Looke at me I'm play pAtty cake!  
  
Proto Man: ::decides not to poke fun of Dr. Wily, he did make Proto Man after all::  
  
Zero: Oh wait that's right! You old man!::points to Wily:: Do I know you?  
  
Suddenly a portal appears and starts to suck Zero in.  
  
Zero: Not again. But I wanted to KNOOOOOO!!!::gets sucked in::  
  
Mega Man Juno: Wait that means I'm going to lose my patty cake fun!  
  
Proto Man: ::shrugs:: Whatever.  
  
Proto Man smoothly walks into the portal that just appeared in front of him..  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Nice exit.  
  
Mega Man Juno: One more game! ::to Wily::  
  
Dr. Wily: Ready!  
  
Mega Man Juno: Patty Ca-  
  
Right before their hands clap, a portal appears. Dr. Wily gets sucked in and the portal disapeared with a pop.  
  
Mega Man Juno: NOOOO!!  
  
Mega Man Volnut: Are you going to serve cereal or what?  
  
Data: ::still dancing:: 


End file.
